a new book
by flora1309
Summary: as Jeff Tracy and his four sons are invited into a writers villa to listen to the writer s latest book, they are pretty curious. But this book tells the story of a painful past, can the author share it and make peace with this part of his life with help of the Tracy family? And give them some peace with the past at the same time?
1. 13 years ago

DISQLAIMER I don´t own the thunderbirds *snik* they belong to the rightfull owners - not me -

"No," I yelled. I crossed my arms and stomped on the ground to put force to my words. "I´m not going! and you cann´t make me! "

"Please Little bit." Begged my father. "It's only for a few weeks. Until the fall vacation. Then you come right back home. You´ll love it. They have a pool and a sports program. And everyone must go to school at some point."

"Why cann´t I go with the rest." I felt the tears on my cheeks and pulled a pout. It was so unfair. "I want to go to Warton. Not to this one. "

"Next year." Promised my father. "First you have to finish primary school."

My twenty year old brother picked me up. "Don´t cry, my amor. I also went to school by my self when I was ten. And I've seen the school where you´ll go to. Dad isn´t lying, it´s a really cool place. You´re going to make lotts of friends and you become as smart as Dad. Later, when you´re grow up, you feel so grateful. In the beginning it is always difficult but you´ll really like it. "

I cried against his shirt but I didn´t care.

It was time to say goodbye, it was coming for weeks, but now it was really time.

I hugged my father for the last time and Lady Penelope took my hand. She led me into the pink plane. From behind the window I waved to my family, still standing a few feet away watching us.

"You´ll come, right?" I shouted from behind the window. "You coming to get me once the vacation starts."

"Of course!" They shouted back, the door closed.

The plane took off and they disappeared from my view.

This was the last time I saw my family.


	2. The arrival

DISQLAIMER: See first chapter

With high speed I drove around the corner. Although I was driving way to fast on my motorcycle, I wasn´t with my mind on the road. I was already home.

Would my guests have arrived? Would they even come? The eldest son was coming, he had sent a confirmation. Had the rest of them read my invitation or immediately ignored? Will they recognize me? The last time that I saw them all together was thirteen years ago. The youngest was fourteen at the time, almost fifteen. He was now twenty-eight. Will he be the one that recognize me? How much would they have changed? I've seen pictures of them but this is different.

Another turn and I rode into the parking lot of my villa. The gate opened automatically by the sensor in my engine which reported that I had arrived.

My breath shocked from the view. There they were. They really came.  
There were five people talking to each other next to their two black cars.

The oldest, the father of the other four, was already showing some gray hairs. The wrinkles were visible in the corners of his eyes. He wore a suit, like he just came from an important meeting. It was none other than the world famous Jeff Tracy.  
The thirty-three year old widower Scott Tracy stood alongside of him. The woman, he had married when she was already ill, died three months after the wedding. Still in love until her last breath. His brown hair was nicely done. He wore a plain white shirt and light blue shorts. He had to laugh at something that his younger brother, John had said.  
John, as all the papers mentioned, was engaged since September. With thirty-one years it was about time. The wind was paying with his long blond hair while he was absently was playing with the keys of the car and looked shyly at the ground. Glad he entertained his only older brother. although it was almost summer he wore wearing a gray sweater and a long blue jeans.

The third son was Virgil Tracy. He looks a lot like his older brother Scott. A few weeks ago, he celebrate his his thirtieth birthday and was still very single. Every girl you talk to could tell you how handsome he was. How sweet he was and artistic. And that she will be the woman who captured his heart. I had three of his paintings hanging inside. Of course now carefully hidden. He wore khaki shorts and a blue shirt with long sleeves, tightly over his body to show his muscles.  
Olympic champion Gordon Tracy resembles no- one of his family. His red hair was cut short and his green eyes stood out between the brown eyes of Jeff, Scott and Virgil, and the bright blue eyes of John. At twenty-eight he had a early relationship with a supermodel. His white shorts and Hawaiian floral shirt suits him well.

I stopped my engine close to their cars and their attention was now focused on me. With elegance I got off my bike and pulled the helmet of my head. Just waved my hair and rubbed with my right hand a few strands of hair from my eyes. with my left hand I held the helmet pressed against me.  
With a outstretched arm and a smile on my face I walked to the company. 'The gentlemen's Tracy, I assume?' I asked. 'My name is Brian, you can call me B if you want. It's what my friends call me. It's really nice to finally meet you Mr. Tracy.'

Jeff took my hand. "Please just call me Jeff. Otherwise, this is going to ba a long confusion trip. These are my sons, Scott, Virgil, John and the hood sits Gordon." Everyone raised his hand and nodded kindly to me when his name was mentioned. "You invited us for a review on your next book, if I´m correct?"

"Yes.' I said. "I just finished my latest story and I´m hoping to get your opinion. For the occasion I was hoping to read it to you and instantly receive comments. "  
"Excuse me for asking. 'John stepped forward. 'But why us? I mean ... you asked specifically not to bring other family or friends with us. Why? "

"It will be clear later in the story. What I can tell you is that you play each an important role. It's based on a true story and every thing i´m going to tell you did happend. But you probably won´t know how big you roll was at that time, until I tell you." That raised their interest. "Shall we go inside? It´s more comfortable there."

I led them to the stairs who led to the the front door, which was opened by a butler who immediately left.

We walked through the main doors into the hallway. The five men watched interested. Virgil looked mainly to the masterpieces on the walls, the rest to the high ceiling.

"My servants will help you if you need anything." I said. "You yell and we run. Tomorrow will my son and daughter with my wife arrive but until then we´ll have the house to ourselves. "

"Children?" Virgil asked curiously. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-three. They are twins and only a few weeks old. They are visiting my father-in-law for the weekend."

"Why so young?" Virgil asked further.

" It is not so young. Your father was twenty-one when Scott was born. Besides I´ve had a difficult past, and when I discovered that Beth was pregnant." I bit my lip, thinking how I could best say. "I wanted to give my children a better story than I had."

"The story you are going to tell. You said that it's really happend? "John asked. "Is it about your childhood?"

"It is indeed about my life." I admitted. "Everything in there really happend."

I showed them the rest of the house. The lower level consisted of a living room, lounge, dining room, gardens, kitchens. We went with the elevator to the first floor where a gym, cinema room, library, and their bedrooms were.

"The second floor is for the staff and the third floor is private property. There's my room, baby room and my office so no need for you guy´s to go there. The rest of the house is fully accessible. Let ´s refresh and then meet about an hour in the dining for lunch? "I suggested.

They nodded and went separately to their rooms. I went to my own room, pulled the hot motor suit out and took a quick shower. After that I watched myself in the mirror. My blonde hair was almost as long as that of John. The blue eyes fell on to my brown face of the sun. Yep I was still me.

Dressed in a white blouse, loose three-quarter shorts and all stars, I walked into the dining room. Ready to face the past.

* * *

***Thanks for the reviews XD**


	3. The abduction

DISQLAIMER... see first chapter XD

One by one my guests arrived. A few servants began to set the table.

"I took the liberty after checking whether you have any allergies." I said meanwhile. "My cook knows what you can't have."

Lunch consisted of a hot soup and bread. Simple but delicious. During they asked for information about me.

"You already know everything about us." Said Gordon. "That made the letter clearly. But we know nothing about you. That doesn´t seem fair. "

"What do you want to know?" I asked with my enchanting smile. That brought him of his play. The smile I am using since I was a baby to get what I wanted. A moment I wondered whether it was too much and pulled my face back into his normal shape.

"Um ... Um ... You ... You said you had a difficult past." Scott said a little confused. "What do you mean? What happened? "

"It will be readily obvious after the story." I said with raised eyebrows. "I´ll not reveal the end. What's the fun in that? "

"Can you tell me if you have any family?" asked Jeff. "You said that your wife was at your father in law. I couldn´t find anything about your parents on your biography. Do you have any siblings? "

"Yes I do actually. I have a few older brothers and a father. My mother is unfortunately deceased when I was a kid. I just have no contact with them at this moment. Hopefully it changed when this book is published, and if they read it. That they understand. "

"Why have you lost contact with them?" Virgil bent curious closer.

I chuckled when his sleeve ended in the sauce.

"I think you can say we´ve lost sight of each other." This was still a difficult subject for me. Even after all those years. I took a deep breath and went on. "I believe it´s mostly my fault. I had done something stupid, something they always told me not to do and when I did, I ran into problems. Now I can only hope that they forgive me and accept me and my family. Especially when my father finds out he's a grandfather. That was the main reason I eventually wrote this book. "

"How did you lose them?" Scott started but I shook my head.

"That will becoming clear in my book." I interrupted. "Otherwise there will be nothing more to tell." My plate was empty, just as those of my guests. "Shall we make comfortable in the lounge. I have an excellent collection of liquor and sitting there will be more pleasant. "

The five adult men nodded, rose up and I led them to the sitting room.

The sitting room had a glass wall that overlooked the gardens. My manuscript was already on the round glass table and I sat down on the sofa. Smoothly I kicked off my shoes and pulled my legs up so I sat comfortable.

"Make yourself comfortable." I said and everyone took place. They took a drink offered by one of the butlers, and looked at me.

I opened the script and began to read. "I was ten ..."

_I was ten when I first went to school. Previously, I was home-schooled but now following my brothers, also my turn to go to a big school, as I said in secret, had arrived._

_To be honest, I know very little of my past before I went to that school. My memory has always been blurred and unclear about my family, especially since I did my best to forget them._

_I think I´ve had a week of school when I had an argument with a boy from my class. He had told me that my dad didn´t love me anymore because I had to go to the boarding school. He still lived at home so his parents loved him more. I wanted to go home and did what I was forbidden by everyone around me, my whole life long. I grabbed my backpack and __walked __through __the protective__ gate on my own._

_I wasn't even two minutes outside the gates or a man in a van grabbed me without slowing down and pulled me inside._

_Of course I tried to fight back. I bit, I kicked and hit everything I could hit but it was not enough._

_After that I must have had a blow to my head because the next moment I opened my eyes and found myself bound in a chair._

_The lights pointed at me, blinded my eyes._  
_After a few minutes there came a group of men inside, dressed in black with masks on. I had never been so scared in my entire life._  
_My first thought was that they wanted money from my father. Dad had a nice bank account and has gathered many enemies on the way. Later I learned that I was just randomly pulled in._

_The first few days will forever be carved into my memory. But I don't want to remember. I do my best to forget it. Yet I wrote it down. _

_Three men kept asking me what my name was. When I answered, I was beaten, kicked and sometimes worse. My previous life was no more. My parents were dead. My brothers were dead. I was alone. That hurt more than any torture whatsoever and at first I refused to believe it._

_After four days I gave in. Everyone I knew was dead, there was no one looking for me. I wasn't missed._

_They gave me a new name. From now on my name was Boy, they told me._

_It went on for a few more days. They asked me something. Random questions about my past. I gave honest answers, I received one blow after the other. I answered what they wanted to hear, they left me alone and there was a new question._

_I learned quickly._

_Days later I was thrown in a room. I lay flat on my stomach in a basement . The only light was a faint light in the corner. I didn't have the energy to get up so I let the misery coming over me. I started to cry._

_A boy came cautiously walked towards me. I saw that he was a few years older than me. His blond hair was dirty, his clothes looked no better and was torn. He knelt down and pulled the bloody hair out of my face._

_"Hey," he said softly. I crawled together afraid. "Take it easy. I 'm not gonna hurt you. I'm trapped here too. What's your name? "_

_Before I could stop myself I whispered. 'Boy.' I was scared to death. Who was this child? Was it a new test? Were they watching. If I said my real name. Would they punish me?_

_"Well Boy. Let's get you freshen up." He lifted me up against the wall so I could sit and walked to the corner of the room. There he took a dirty cloth and a bowl. "It's not really clean water but anything is better than blood." He asked with a small smile, but I saw the pain in his eyes. Gently he rubbed my face with clean damp cloth._

_"What's your name?" I dared to ask after a few minutes of silence._

_"I used to be called Joseph." He said softly in my ear. "But in here, they call me Kid."_

_"Kid." Repeated I. "How long are you here?"_

_"A month. Maybe longer. I do not know. "He shrugged. "It's always dark here so I do not know if it's day or night."_

_"Why are we here?" I asked further. I wanted to know more._

_"I don't know." He put his arm around my waist, helped me up and dragged me to the bed. "They say that my parents are dead and I'm theirs now. Other then that, they tell me nothing."_

_"They say that my parents are dead." I whispered in his ear. "But my mom was already dead. They are lying. My family will come and get me. One day." a moment I thought I saw something in Kid's eyes. Some kind of hope. But it disappeared again._

_"It does not matter. We can't leave here. We should try to get some sleep."_

_We lay down together on the thin mattress. It was nice to talk to someone who didn't kick me when I said something wrong. Soon I knew he was, just like me, picked from the streets. He was fifteen years and on the way home from after school._

_Huddled against him, with his arms protectively around me, I fell in a peacefull sleep._

_For the first time with a little sense of safety ..._

* * *

**_If you see a mistake in the grammar. please tell me, im Dutch and English isn't my best language..._**


	4. the basement

_DISQLAIMER see chapter 1_

_How long I've spent in that basement is until today unclear. But it is a place I would never go back to._

_We received very little to eat and were always thirsty. Slowly I saw my clothes getting too large because I was losing weight , a lot. _

_Once a week we could take a ice cold shower to wash the dirt off. _

_Every day we were hours interrogated. Didn´t you response quickly enough or gave an fault answer you received one hit after another. _

_We realized there was never any permanent damage. No big open wounds or burning, nothing could leave scars. But sometimes it was so painful that we knew we had to have broken something. Then a kind of doctor put a cast around it. That spot they left at the next interview in peace._

_After a few weeks there came a new boy. The people who had us named him Aiden, 'but,' he said softly, "my real name is Max." He was fourteen years old and just as Kid and I, he had blond hair with blue eyes. He too was on his way from school when he was pulled into a van._

_More and more we became familiar with our new names. Kid, Aiden and Boy. As long as you said that, you escaped the beating. They did you nothing. _

_We tried to forget the past. It hurt thinking about it. It did even hurt more if you said something about your life before this. Our days were filled with practicing our texts._

_One day, three men walked in. They were not the men who interrogated us normal._

_Each took one of us by the arm and warned us that we shouldn´t fight them. We weren´t allowed to say anything and especially no questions were asked._

_Afraid I looked at Kid and Aiden. Both nodded at me reassuringly and walked with their supervisor to the door. We had no choice. Maybe it was just another test._

_I began to pray. "Please God. Let me keep them. I've already lost so much." it was selfish but I didn´t care. I believed that I was allowed to be a little selfish._

_I was escorted to a staircase but after all those weeks in the basement with little food and little exercise I was too weak. After two steps I couldn´t do more._

_The man picked me up like my older brother always did. My head on his shoulder, his hand against my back. The last time someone held me like this was when I said goodbye to my family at home._

_Immediately I punished myself for that thought by pulling hard on my own hair. I had no family left. If you believe it yourself, you couldn´t make mistakes. No mistakes meant no pain. Frankly, I had had enough pain for the rest of my life._

_For the first time since I was here, I got a warm bath. All the dirt was scrubbed of my body by that man. Bruises were made invisible with makeup. He cut my hair and put the gel into the model so sat nicely. A white blouse was pulled over my head, I was hoisted in jeans and got sneakers on my feet._

_I was beyond scared when I was carried into a new room. I was terrified. But I couldn´t say anything. That was already made clear, and if you have a little common sense you had listened to the commands._

_What was happening? _

_Why was I so dressed up?_

_The room I was carried in was round and had no windows. He was almost completely empty. Except for one thing. In the middle stood three chairs. Kid and Aiden were already there and looked relieved when I got carried inside. They had similar outfit, just like me._

_Immediately I was put down on the left seat. Sitting next to me Aiden and Kid was at the right. From small to large. Although Kid and Aiden could reach the ground with their feet, mine were kept dangling a few inches off the ground. Suddenly I felt small. Young. And compared to all the adults in the room, extremely fragile._

_"You keep your mouth shut unless your spoken to!" Warned a man. He carried a gun and waved it in front of us. "Otherwise, it's going to be a lot worse than a couple of blows."_

_We didn´t even dared to nod and continued to look straight ahead. I grabbed Aiden hand and tried not to cry. What´s happening?_

_A man came in followed by a woman and another man. The man in front looked important. Like my father did before he had to go to the office. The other man and woman seemed to be a lawyer._

_"These three?" He asked the man with the gun. The gun disappeared behind his back, but we knew it was still within reach._

_"Yes sir." He confirmed. This was the first time I heard him talk normally instead of shouting._

_The man came walking towards us. I didn´t dare to look into his eyes. Why was he here? Aiden squeezed my hand. I believe it was to comfort me but it didn´t help._

_A couple of times he walked back and forth before us, it was like we were meat that was being sold. All of a sudden I got it. He was here to buy us. We were stuff to them. Nothing more than that. We were sold to the highest bidder!_

_He knelt in front of me and put his hand on my knee. This little touch made me wince. It took me effort not to run away or shouting that he had to let me go. "What's your name, little one? Your real name? "He asked with a comforting warm voice._

_I bit my lip. Still too scared to look at him. Was this a test? My eyes flickered to the gun and suddenly I knew that I would get in trouble if I hesitated too long. "My name is Boy. That's what they call me, sir." I said shyly._

_Over the man's shoulder I saw the other men nodding approvingly._

_"How old are you?" He continued._

_"Ten years sir. Almost eleven. "I let Aiden's hand go to show him ten fingers. It could even be that I was eleven now. I don´t know the date._

_"Okay." His eyes glanced at the woman and then came back to me. "You look younger. Last question. Where are your parents? "_

_I hesitated again, and the gun was briefly visible. As quickly as I could I began to talk. "theydiedinacarcrash." I said stumbling over my own words and looked at the floor. A finger lifted my chin up._

_"Calm down. I won´t hurt you. Where are your parents? "He repeated, and he took a strand of hair that had fallen for my eyes and put it behind my ear. Like my father always ... don´t think of that._

_"They are dead." I said slowly. Not sure of my voice. "Car accident."_

_He nodded and went on to Aiden. He asked the same questions and later also on Kid. Then he_ _turned toward the man with the gun . "They really look like brothers. I take all three of them. My lawyer has the money and the adoption papers." He looked at us. "Gentlemen. You are coming live with me. "_

_He pretended it was something very fun. But I didn´t know how to feel. Was this better than the basement? Downthere I knew what was expected of me. Ans the stories my brothers told about men and what they did with little boys. The reason I could never go out on my own. He was one of those men?_

_The man motioned for us to come to him. Kid walked up to me and grabbed my other hand. Aidens hand I caught again after my interrogation and still __had__n´t released. Together, we are stronger._

_"Can you walk?" Kid whispered, and I nodded. Between Kid Aiden and I walked to the man._

_"Take these." He ordered and he gave us some pills._

_"DO NOT ACCEPT FOREIGN CANDY!" Shouted the voice of my father in my ear, but I ignored him. The gun was still too much present in my left eye corner and I was more afraid of being shot than a few pills from strangers._

_After a few minutes I became dizzy. My eyes closed automatically and my body fell asleep. With a bang I hit the ground. _

_And then… nothing_

* * *

_**Please tell me if you see a mistake... I can fix those and learn. XD**_


	5. The others

**DISQLAIMER see first chapter.**

Through the window, I saw the sun go under behind the trees. "I think this is enough for today." I took a deep breath. While I was reading this I saw everything before me. For a moment I was back in that basement.

The dinner was served on the outdoor terrace and I motioned for the rest to follow me. "This was a short version." I said when I took place. "The complete version is three chapters longer and has more details. It´s located in my book if you ever wanna read it."

"You're that Boy." Said Scott. I didn´t hear a question so I waited for him to continue. "And that had really happened?" He asked with horror in his voice.

"Every word." I Confirmed.

Gordon looked at his plate. "It's terrible. Who does something like that too a child? "

"Blonde children with blue eyes are worth a lot of money." I said and watched the rest examining their plate, just like Gordon was.

"We also knew someone who went missing." Whispered John after a few minutes of silence. "Our little brother, Alan. Just like you said. Blond hair, blue eyes. He disappeared from school grounds when he was ten years old and we never saw him again."

The table went silent again. Eventually it became too much for me. Softly I whispered. "I'm so sorry for your loss. It must been hard "

Jeff nodded. Suddenly he looked no longer the rich businessman. He seemed broken. A man who has lost his child way too early. "I often wonder what happend to him. I´ve never given up hope that he's out there waiting for us, but now I hear you story. Now I hope he didn´t suffer. "

Again that silence.

"Have you ever thought that you were better off ..." Virgil said. His eyes looked sad.

I shook my head and bit my lower lip. "Sometimes it was hard. But once we were sold our life became better." I grabbed my cup and stood up. "I'm sorry ... I'm going to bed. You are free to do whatever you want. Shall we gather out here tomorrow at ten thirty? I will continue reading the story than."

Without waiting for an answer I got up and left the five men alone with their thoughts.

At half past eight in the morning, I stood on my balcony watching over the gardens. Below me were the five men busy doing there own thing.

Jeff sat on a chair, blankly staring at the newspaper. Not really reading it. Scott was, armed with a pair of boxing gloves, beating a doll. Virgil held the doll tightly. John was running by the forest edge and Gordon was, of course, swimming.

After the last conversation about Alan, there was a somber mood.

"They're all so upset. Are you sure this is best for them?" I asked over the phone. "Why I can not tell you everything at once?"

"This was your idea." Was what she returned. "You wanted it to do it this way so that all their questions were answered before they were asked. I'm sure it is difficult for you darling but it is better in the end. "

"They think he's dead Beth. I could hear it in their voices. And they got a kind of right. The brother they knew is no more. Cann´t we better leave it that way?" I asked.

"Think about it. You´re doing this for Brain and Lucy. It's time to confess everything." Was what she said lovingly. "Do this for them. Would you want that they blame this on you later?"

"Okay." I squeaked. "Okay I'll do it. Hey I love you. "

"And I love you too my darling."

* * *

By ten o'clock was everyone already in the lounge. A half hour too early.

They all looked at me intently as I sat down on the sofa. Again I kicked my shoes off and pulled my legs up. Scott stood with his back towards me and looked out over the gardens. The rest leaned forward, like they were able to hear me better if they have a few inches closer to me.

I decided to start reading right away before they could ask difficult questions. "The next morning ...

_The next morning, at least I think it's just a day later, I woke up in a normal bedroom. A room with a closet, a nightstand and a bed. Three beds more precisely. A table and a chair stood next to each bed._

_Aiden and Kid were still sleeping when I woke up. I was wearing a clean track suit and next to the beds were standing trays with a slice of bread, an apple and a bottle of apple juice. A whole sandwich and apple for myself alone. Greedy and hungry I stuffed them inside. Carefully I took a few sips of juice._

_After that I walked on bare feet to Kid. I quietly shook him awake, and went on to Aiden. They too were surprised by that much food and ate it immediately. The sandwich was dry and a little old but this was the first time we had during breakfast more than a quarter piece of fruit and a few croutons._

_Obediently we went to the ground waiting until they arrived for our questioning._

_A man came inside. It was the man who "adopted" us. "Go sit on the bed. I'm not going to hurt you." He said with a reassuring smile. Kid crawled on my bed and pulled me against him. Aiden sat next to him and grabbed my hand tightly._

_"My name is Eric Van der Waal." He said as he pulled up a chair._

'Eric Van der Waal! "Jeff shouted indignantly. "He was behind all this? I knew he was accused of something but he did this to children? "

I nodded affirmatively. "He bought me a few weeks before my eleventh birthday."

"I've worked with him when he was still at the top with his inventions." Said Jeff.

"Could be." I shrugged. "We had to hide when there were people coming over. Sometimes I saw some people from the ´outsite World´ but that was after my second adoption, when I played the daughter. Where was I? O Yes. My name is Eric Van der Waal ... "

_"Have you ever heard of me?" He asked_

_We nodded all three. Who hadn´t heard of the inventor and wealthy businessman._

_"Listen carefully. I only explain it once. I saved you from the basement. In return, you work for me. I´ll learn you what you need to know and you three do exactly what I say, when I say it. Otherwise I send you back. Got it?"_

_We nodded obediently._

_This is how it started. We were trapped in the same bedroom for weeks. There we got a training for electrical engineering and such topics._

_After that we moved to a new basement._

_By the time I turned eleven and a half, all I had to see was a blueprint and I could easily put a prototype together. If I had the right parts and tools. Ever since I was little, I played with Lego of my brothers so reading wasn´t an issue. It gave me a head start. _

_I saw that I was ahead of Aiden and Kid. They could read plans but had some difficulty making blueprints. Afraid of losing the only two people who protected me I helped out them. And any help they accepted gratefully._

_For Eric, everything was going so well that soon the basement was turned into a large sleeping hall . I was staying there with eight other children._

___Before my twelfth birthday I could make my own blueprints of ideas and design all kind of prototypes._

_We were divided into three groups. Three boy´s drew the plans, three build the products and three tested them. I was assigned to drawing but most of the time I did all of them. When someone was behind on his work, I helped them. If someone didn´t understand something I could explain it._

_Dinner you received based on your work. Did you do your best work you received lots and healthy food. Was your work poorly your got dry bread. _

_All the food or presents that you received, you put in the middle of the room. Kid, the oldest of the group and the person who was here the longest, distributed food among us on the basis of need. _

_Why we helped each other? _

_Point one, we only had each other. And sometimes, if anyone was too slow, not good enough or did just one thing wrong, he vanished. _

_We weren´t stupid and understood that those boys never returned home…_

_As soon as a boy vanished came after one week another child. He had the same name as the missing child. The new boy had something less than three weeks to learn his task or else he vanished again. _

_We taught him as quickly as possible his task and helped him through it._ B_ut sometimes it wasn´t enough._

_On each bed was a name painted. My bed I slept on for years was standing at the back, away from the door. With beautiful letters was ´Boy´ painted at it. Next my bed were those of Kid, Aiden, Liam and right across you had Dylan, Luke, Logan, Owen and Elijah. _

_A few came from other states in America but we could understand each other. Whenever someone disappeared, we put, with a screwdriver, a scratch next to his name. _

_I kept a list with the names of the guys who were here. We agreed if anyone got out here, he would go to our parents, tell them what happend and give them some kind closing._

_Our parents couldn´t be dead. We had agreed on that. To each of us was told that our parents were dead. But nobody really believed it. There is the second Dylan who lived with his grandparents. And the first Liam was in a foster home before he came here._

_When I was twelve and a half years old , Kid and I were the only kids who had only one dash after there names. Aiden became sick, one evening he went to sleep and never woke up again. _

_Although everyone could get along very well with each other, I had a special strong bond with Kid. Maybe because we were in the basement together, maybe because he always played a parent over me. It didn´t matter to me, I was glad he was still here._

_A few weeks before my thirteenth birthday, my story truly begins._

* * *

_**So what do you think happend to Alan? Let me know!**  
_

_**(I completed the story yesterday but i´m still busy translating it to English...)**_


	6. The Deal

**DISQLAIMER see chapter 1**_  
_

* * *

_I was the first to awake and looked at the breakfast plates. Mine included freshly squeezed orange juice and a croissant. I looked at the rest of the plates._

_The most recent boy, Elijah, had dry bread. It looked old. The rest was divided between a sandwich with peanut butter or a sandwich with eggs. No one else had a croissant._

_Obedient I placed my tray in the middle of the room. The mug I took with me. Owen was ill since yesterday. He could use the vitamins better than anyone else. I gently shook him awake. "You think you can work today?" I asked._

_Weakly shook his head. I touched his forehead. A fever._

_"Here, drink this. You just rest and don´t worry, I´ll take care of your duties today." Owen was in the building- team, I belonged by the drawing team. However, I won´t have trouble doing a part of his work as well._

_First I freshened up in the small bathroom we shared. The water was cold but it woke you up._

_On my desk lay the idea of Eric that I had to design. A flat screen TV, he even had a name. Flat. _

_"Catchy." I thought sarcastic. With pencil and straightedge, I began to draw on the blue paper._

_Kid put a sandwich with eggs down next to me . "Eat." He ordered. "We cann´t have you getting sick." His hand rubbed through my hair._

_I noticed that Dylan had my croissant. It was his birthday today and he had turned fifteen today. When he saw me, he came running to me._

_"Are you sure you would not rather ..." he asked with his plate in his hands._

_"Of course not. Happy birthday." I said with a smile." There was actually juice with that but I gave it to Owen." I add. "Sorry."_

_He shook his head and looked at his team member. "I had done the same, he needs it badly. Kid was saying that you are on our team this afternoon? "_

_"Indeed." I motioned him to come closer and he leaned to me. "Today is cleaning day and I believe they forgot it´s my turn." I whispered._

_He started to laugh. "Indeed. Smart move B."_

_'I make this off and then I come to you. "I said and turned back to my work. The drawing was done after an hour and I put it in the drawer of the building team. On the message board I hung the supplies they needed._

_First I walked down my team to check if they could use any help. They were both older than me, but I had more experience. Logan was working on a mixer on batteries. He didn´t looked to need help. Liam was working on the new DS Xl._

_"Any luck?" I asked softly._

_"No.. He must be bigger, and there should be a camera on it. But I don´t even know how I should design it." He said desperate._

_"Wait." I grabbed the broken ds from the example table. There were different devices we had to design with variation. I opened the cover. "Draw this, but everything about 1.5 times bigger. Connect the front camera to the after camera, and add a NOT switch in between. Do you see what I mean?"_

_Gratefully he nodded and continued drawing. I went to the construction table. Aiden and Dylan had their tables and Owen´s pushed together._

_"Here. This should be finished tomorrow. Owen did the base." Dylan gave me a drawing that I had made a few weeks ago. It was a toy car that turned around and did a back flip. "He's been tested but when he turns around he turned a full circle and ride the same way again."_

_I nodded and bent over the job. We always had one week to draw the plan, and to build and test two weeks. This should be finished tomorrow._

_The problem was easily found. On the drawing I had a 0.5 inch spring used but on the list off stuff, I wrote 0.75 inch. With tong I removed the last 0.25 inch and gave it to the test team. They drove the car again and now he did it perfectly. I adjusted it to the list and put them together in the box._

_Dylan looked at me laughing. "What?" I asked._

_"You still have enough time to clean with them." Did he coughed. "Since Owen had the whole day to do this and you fix it within half an hour."_

_"It was a mistake from my side." I said and shrugged my shoulders. "I hope you have something else. I really don´t want ... "_

_"BOY!" Was called across the room. Everyone turned around. Eric was standing in the doorway. 'Follow me! "_

_Obediently I got up and patted my clothes off. It was the first time Eric had come into the room since the move. Normally he had servants who occupy with us. He found himself too important._

_I ignored the anxious glances that were pierced behind my back and walked to the door._

_Eric led me to the stairs. _

_"Uhm." I began. My knee was in the basement, as it turned out, damaged. I couldn´t climb stairs without knee protection._

"Yesterday you walked down the stairs normally." Virgil said surprised.

I pulled my shorts higher on. My left knee became visible. It was in a sort of brace. "I´ve been treated by the best surgeons in the world but it is not enough." I took the brace off. Immediately there came a servant to me and took him for the daily wash. "I can walk without it but then I walk with a slight limp. I got a new surgery soon. He was planned six months ago but we had to postpone because of Beth's pregnancy." I explained. "Shall I continue?"

"Yeah, sorry for interrupting." Virgil said.

"Doesn´t matter. Eric saw my hesitation ... "

_Eric saw my hesitation and understood it immediately. He lifted me up and I put my arms around his neck._

_Upstairs I was laid down on a bank. _

_He took a chair and sat in front of me. "We need to talk." He said seriously._

* * *

_**Don´t know when the next update is... I´ve got to go to the hospital tomorrow for the results of a few test. Ther outcome makes the difference between the update´s...**  
_


	7. The Deal(2)

**DISQLAIMER**

_I wasn´t scared of him anymore. He had already taken everything from me, my past, my future, my name, Aiden, the other boys. And if they didn´t do their best he also took the rest of my friends. With courage I didn´t know that I had I looked back angry. "that could be."_

_There was a small smile on his lips. "I've been watching you the last few days. How you, together with Kid, explained Elijah where he should pay attention to, how he could survive. This morning you handled your breakfast over, without thinking to a birthday boy and the sick one. You take over work without complaining about it and in no time you complete one of the hardest plans. You're one special boy. "_

_"That could be." Repeated I._

_"I want you up here. I could really use people like you." He said._

_But I shook my head immediately. "I don´t let my friends down." I said fiercely. "I´m not gonna leave them." What was he thinking?_

_"I'm not asking you. What I want is that, just a few hours a day, you work here with me. It has advantages. You can get everything you want. Except one thing. Nobody goes home. You´ll still sleep downstairs with the rest but when they need something like medicines for Owen. Cake for Dylan. Here, could you see to it. I want you to become officially my son. I want to adopt you"_

_Whenever I had to think about something I bit my lower lip. Kid noticed that once when I was working on a difficult plan. "So I help the rest by working with you." I said._

_"Yes. But be aware. Are you trying to fool me in any way the rest will feel it. You do exactly what I tell you and nothing more."_

_"I want to one thing straight. I know that my father is still alive. The only thing I want for myself is confirmation that everything goes well with my family. I wanna know that they´re okay."_

_"I can see to that." He held out his hand. "Deal."_

_If I can help the rest with it. I grabbed his hand. "Deal."_

* * *

I closed the script, "Shall I just summarize how the story continued? It's not really important for the rest of the tale. And otherwise we never get through this by tomorrow. "

"Please." Said Jeff.

"I went back into the basement and explained the rest of what was going on. Except for the part where I asked about my family. The same evening there was a small apple pie for Dylan and medication for Owen. The morning after I was back upstairs carried. First I got a complete makeover. My hair was washed neatly cut and blow-dried into a model. With a little gel was nicely done. I got a pair of jeans, which covered my failed knee where a special brace on was, and a warm sweater.

I heard a story about an eleven year old orphan, me , and how Eric adopt me with his "compassionate heart". Good for the image.

I was too light and too small for my age of almost thirteen to suit me.

The whole day I was dragged from one place to another. This was the first time in almost three years that I was outside. I forgot how the sun felt on my skin, the wind through my hair. How the grass smelled like when it just had rained.

We were at the adoption agency, been at the city hall and in the evening there was a press conference where I was officially presented to the public. "

"I remember." Said Scott. "I was there as Dad's representative. The companies worked a lot together. Eric walked all night with a young boy that wouldn´t talk . I assumed that he was shy. That was you? "

"I was afraid to talk because I was afraid that my friends got problems if I said something wrong." Confirmed I. "Everyone told Eric that it was so good that he adopt me, it made me nauseous. Nobody knew, of course, what happend a few stairs down but he was anything but a man with a warm and kind heart. That evening, because I had behaved so well, I received some pictures of my family. Every one member had moved on with their lives and according to Eric, forgotten all about me. And I believed him. "

"A father never forgets a missing child." Sniffed Jeff. "I would know."

"But I did n´t know. In my eyes it was better this way. Nobody would get in trouble as nobody was looking for me. My family wouldn´t have to grieve because they didn´t know where I was. I've seen my brother and I hid myself in Eric's shirt. Afraid that he recognized me and the rest had to pay. The second time I saw someone from my family I had enough courage to talk to him. He didn´t recognize me. But when I saw him I hadn´t see them for five years and had changed enough. "

"What must that been awful." Whispered John. "Your own family didn´t recognize you."

I leaned over and touched John's hand. "If you, what's his name again. Alan? "I looked at the rest for a confirmation, hopefully I was as good in acting as designing. They nodded. "If you saw Alan on the streets. How old will he be? "

"Twenty-three." Virgil whispered. "He just celebrate his birthday."

"The last time you saw him he was ten. Do you think you´ll recognize him now? Thirteen years later?"

Virgil looked up at me questioningly. Would he have seen through it?

* * *

**Got a day of from school today because I had to go to the hospital and I´m moving to my eldest brother´s place for a while... Don´t know why but he packed my bag and took me with him. It´s pretty nice, got my own laptop from him so I´ll update soon! Promise xx**


	8. The discovery

**DISQLAIMER**

Scott nodded firmly. "I would. He will always remain in my thoughts. I'm sure I would recognize him. "the rest mumbled Scott confirmation. Except Virgil. He looked up at me intently. The question on his lips.

I shook my head sadly. "People change a lot. I almost didn´t recognize my family. They didn´t recognize me at all, of course I suppose I can´t blame them. But I think I can certainly say that when you come across Alan you walk straight past him. I will continue." First I opened the balcony doors and let the wind blow through. I sat on the balustrade and dropped a leg over the edge. "The following months..."

_The following months were better for everyone. Eric began to trust me enough to give me freely access to the house with the key to every room. The boys in the basement worked harder now that they worked under better circumstances_.

_We were still given not much to eat but now he knew that we shared we got healthier and the same thing. Eric was afraid I would get sick._

_I celebrated my thirteenth birthday down in the basement. Everyone got a piece of cake and I continued working on my private projects. I designed my own ideas and created this myself. I must be doing a good job because Eric's smile got bigger every time I came with a new project or when he opened his bank account. It was clear that as long as I kept going this way nobody got into trouble. I besides my work, I still assisted the rest and everyone got used to the situation. We didn´t know any better then this name, the chance to disappear and the constant threat._

_I discovered that most people in the house didn´t know what was happening down in the basement. They thought I was sleeping there because I liked to be in the dark. Part of my 'story' that the outside world had been told, an excuse why I didn´t go outside much._

_Alongside my work I followed home lessons. At an university level, I graduated with Master on Electrical Engineering, Computer Science and many other things. All that shortly after my fifteenth birthday. Practice is still the best teacher and practice, I got enough._

_Things were going well. They treated me fine and I pulled nothing. But it was hard, every step I took could mean the end of everything. A toe wrong and my friends were killed. An inch over the line and there was no food that night._

_Kid was the only one with whom I could talk with. Afraid that if I told the rest they would be afraid._

_When I was fifteen, a man came by visiting Eric. He brought two of his sons, Eric warned me that I shouldn´t play any tricks or fool around and I had to stay the basement at all times. But my curiosity won and I crawled on all fours up the stairs._

_In the living room sat my father. Not Eric, but my biological father. He was here with two of my brothers. They were within arm distance. Laugh with Eric._

_They were older. My nineteen year old brother was no longer that kid of fourteen that I used to know. He was a man. My other brother was now twenty-four. Graduated and ready to take his place by my dad. The fourth man in the room was my dad, fifth guy was the best friend of my brother._

_My brother and his friend apologized and came to the kitchen straight at me._

_Laughing, they walked in and I hid myself under the table._

* * *

John looked up, startled.

His eyes twinkling.

I sent him a warning glance.

* * *

_Clogged under the table I hoped they wouldn´t see me. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to minimize noise. Otherwise, the would be residual problems. I wanted to avoid. Me, he wouldn´t hurt but in recent years I had seen that the rest was actually waste to Eric. Recyclable._

_The blonde friend was the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes. He held out his hand. "You don´t need to be afraid." He said. "We won´t hurt you."_

_For the first time in five years I believed the truth behind those words. But still, I was to afraid to move._

* * *

A voice cleared his throat. "Dinner's ready, sir. Would you like it here or on the patio? "

"Outside please Charlie. Is the elevator been made." I asked.

"The mechanic comes this afternoon, sir. He just called to say that he will arriving here at two o'clock. Can I help you? "

This was a hint for John. He should know by now.

"I'll help." Said John's voice. "You guys go ahead." said he against his brothers and father.

The rest left the room and John gave me an arm. "So Brian." He stressed the name. "Why didn´t you tell your brother or his friend?" he asked.

With my enchanted smile I looked at him, as I leaned heavily on him. "I read it for you. I was scared of Eric's reaction. "

We were barely out of the door. Without the brace, I walked significantly worse.

"Why didn´t you tell? We could have helped you. Jason had the police brought in and I had you protected. Or the other way around if you preferd. "

I looked at him. "I was fifteen. Boys who didn´t do as he wished disappeared. The rest was counting on me. I did not dare to take risks with their life´s. "

Suddenly he hugged me. Strong arms held me close as I was pressed against him. What hesitantly I answered the hug.

"I'm so sorry." His voice broke and I felt the wetness of his tears on my shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

* * *

**yes, 2 chapters in a few hours...**


	9. The revelation

**DISQLAIMER**

"I don´t blame you." I assured him.

"Why?" Sounded muffled on my shoulder.

"Everything will be clear at the end of the book.' I told him. 'I must tell it this way otherwise, it's too difficult for me to tell. You have to find out yourself what had been happend to Alan."

"They are furious when they discover that I know what I know. Without telling them."

"Do you really think they are going to be upset with you? They aren´t to busy with Alan's story and handle everything?"I asked with raised eyebrows. "They´ll be busy enough with everything else to notice that you already knew before they did."

"Doing the brace off for washing. That was a trick to speak to me only." He said.

"That's not a question but yeah. It was a trick. Smart huh. "I looked at him with a small smile. A simple gesture that I think for him and for me it meant the world. "But it also needed washing." I added.

Before we went through the door, he let me go but kept his arm around me . It felt good to be able to lean on him. On the terrace were the rest of his brothers and Jeff already waiting for us. Far too careful John helped me in the chair.

During dinner I started to tell. "But still I…"

_But still I didn´t __dare __to move._

_"You're Eric's son." Said the friend. Still with my arms around my legs, I looked at the outstretched hand. "It has been said that your shy." He said with a small smile._

_"What´s your name?" Asked my brother._

_'Boy.' I whispered. "But they call me B."_

_"Are you hurt? Are you in any pain?" I shook my head frightened. "You want me to get your father?" He goes on._

_'NO!' I shouted. Startled, the two boys drew back. "I should not be on this floor when there are people visiting. Please. Say nothing. Otherwise I'll be in trouble. "I begged._

_Surprised the two looked at each other. "Do not worry. We won´t betray you. Go to your room, quickly." Said the friend and I finally took his hand. He assisted me out from under the table._

_I tried to walk normally, but because I had tried to walk stairs today without help, it didn´t go very smooth. My brother caught me without difficulty when I fell. "You're very light for a fourteen year old." he noticed. Actually I was almost sixteen but I was afraid to tell him. Because I'm still on a diet and got a little sunlight I really didn´t grow that much. Since everyone in the basement got oppressors so few problems would created with the hormones._

_A servant saw us and took me over quickly. I didn´t struggle when I was picked up. 'Boy. You know you had to stay downstairs with the rest!" He said and carried me back to the basement. I waved over his shoulder at my brother and his friend. _

_Politely they waved back and went to the living room. Unaware what is actually happend in the kitchen. _

_I now knew that my brothers didn´t recognize me._

_Back in the basement Kid told me that they had collected Logan. He was too slow. This was for me the point that I'd had enough. Something had to happen so this didn´t happen with the other boys._

_I asked the next morning if I could go with him for some shopping._

_"Why do you want to come with me?" Asked Eric surprised with his coat in his arms. "I'll just going to get some new tools."_

_"I need a special device." I lied. "For the soldering of very tiny chips. For my latest project."_

_"What are you working on?" Eric's face was immediately friendly._

_"You know that I love to keep my projects a secret." I said with my voice that clearly showed 'duh'._

_"Good." He held me my coat open. "You have your brace?" he asked and I nodded."Good, then we'll go." He grabbed my right hand in his and guided me outside._

_For a moment I felt my pocket, the paper was still in my pocket._

_We drove to the mega market._

_At the entrance there was a security guard who looked at us when we walked in but his eyes went back to the newspaper._

_I read the title. 'Missing teenager found dead after two years. "from the main page a younger Logan looked me laughing. His blond hair was just over his eyes and his bright blue eyes sparkled. My heart ached with grief._

_"Shall we meet about fifteen minutes at the checkout? And don´t talk to strangers." He said and he disappeared Will it going to be that easy? Would life work with me for once? Eric was so convinced that I was on his side that he took me in a market full of people let me go around freely?_

_I grabbed the soldering machine that I really didn´t need and walked back to the guard._

_"Please help me." I whispered and pressed the paper in his hands. "Help me, he has us under his control." Again I cast a pleading glance at him until I saw Eric walk to me. At the checkout, he kept his hand on my shoulder and quickly I was in the car on the way back home._

_That same evening, I played for Eric pleasure a piece on the piano, the phone rang. Eric rose and I stopped playing. But I pricked up my ears._

_"Someone recognized him this afternoon. The court has a request for search warrant " Was said over the phone. It was his lawyer._

_"How is that possible?" Eric was furious._

_"Nobody knows how. I try as long as I can to stop them, but there are gonna get story´s turning up anyway. You need to get out of there. "_

_"Got it." He hung up. Furious, he came up to me and grabbed my arm. Hard. "Did you talk to anyone?" He spoke slowly but it only made more scarier._

_I nodded scared and quickly invented a lie. "I ... I did not ... the machine ... which ..."_

_"We're out of here.' Hard Handy he pulled me with him. Just as hard, I was pushed into a car trunk. It seemed like I spent hours trapped, afraid of the fate of my friends, not knowing what was going to happen or when the car will start to move. All this time I could do nothing but think. Will my friends go home? or will they end up like the rest? Kid, she had just turned twenty, had six years spend in that basement. Had I ruined that now? What was going to happen?_

_Without warning, the car began to drive. I couldn´t get anywhere to hold on and was thrown around the trunk. A sharp left turn and I felt my head come in contact with the toolbox._

_Everything became black._

* * *

_**That´s it for today... Good Night XD**  
_


	10. The flames

**DISQLAIMER**

I shifted in my seat, my knee was irritating, now he wasn´t held firmly in place. John saw this and handed me a stool with a pillow. Charlie came to announce that the mechanic was here and ask whether we might wanted to sit down by the pool.

I had to because of the orders of the physiotherapist, every day for half an hour swimming through the water. Charlie told me that Beth had ordered him don´t let me forget.

John helped me to my room to change clothes. "I still can not believe it." He said.

"I was there myself and I can hardly believe it." I said.

"Still. Now I know, you seem really much like your mother." He shook his head in disbelieve and helped me down on the bed. "Get dressed but quickly. I'm in my own room to also to change clothes."

"Thank you." I put some swim trunks on and waited until John came back to help me. I really hate my knee if I hadn´t my brace on. Totally helpless.

Without effort, he helped me on my feet and I limped to the pool. It was not weird even though we had only swim trunks and bathrobe on.

"You know that you're engaged, don´t you John?" Gordon shouted from the pool when John helped me down the stairs. "What will she say when Emily discovers that you have feelings for a male writer."

John ignored his brother and helped me down into the water. Gently let myself slip into the warm water.

"The rest of the boys?" asked Jeff. He sat on the chair beside the water. Interested he looked at my steps. "Have you ever seen them again? Did they survive? "

"Yeah, they all lived. Later I found out how they were doing." I pulled my knee up and let him softly come down. "They had received a shot from Eric with a strong dose of Rohypnol . Two years ago I looked everyone up. See what they knew and if they wanted to work with my book.

Aiden, actually Jacob, lives back with his parents under his own name and knows nothing about the kidnapping. In his experience, he walked to school and he woke up in the hospital a few years later. No idea what happened in those three years. He is currently working on finishing high school. After his abduction, he spent two years at home, operations on his broken bones to place them back properly. His parents still have trouble letting him go out alone.

Owen, real name Will, who was always ill is still in hospital. There he learned that he had leukemia. He is still alive but is fighting the disease. It's actually kind of sad. First, he´s trapped in the basement and then trapped in a hospital. He also knows nothing of those years in the basement.

Dylan, in fact Matthew, has just graduated from Yale. Engineering as I remember correctly. He still has some memories. When I visited him he recognized me. We talked but not about those years in the basement. We talked about the future. Now that it´s ours.

Liam, Daniel actually, it still struggling. There was no one at home waiting for him. He knows everything and the first few years, he spend looking for me. After he was sure that the rest was okay. He testified against Eric during his trial. Meanwhile he was eighteen, so too old for foster care. Through hard work and a scholarship he has dragged himself trough the university. He is currently working with computers, he writes programs for certain operations.

Elijah, real name Michael, woke up at the hospital. Fell completely in panic and sits according to my latest information still in a secure ward. His days are filled with drawing. Construction plans of machinery, he sees a device or object and starts drawing. He has gotten away the worst.

Lucas, Ethan actually, has been taken to Europe by his parents. He wasn´t able to spend long times in small spaces and now he lives in a spacious farmhouse in the mountains. A large grassland with beautiful view. He recognized me from somewhere but had no idea from where. As far as he knew I could be a child from school.

And Kid. Joseph. Who had always stood by me. From the beginning. His mother had deceased from cancer. His father and younger sister received him back with open arms. He didn´t remember anything until he saw me. Lots of memories came loose but he still doesn´t know everything. We call on regularly bases. He helped me with writing this book." I Summed up. "Everyone has sometimes trouble with names. Even if they don´t remember anything. Kid. When he woke up with no memories of the past six years, he wanted to still be called Kid.

"What was in that letter?" asked Gordon. He came swimming to me. "That you gave to the guard?"

"All the names of all the boys who were once with us. Fingerprints with blood from Kid, Luke, Owen and Elijah and a little message that I wrote. "

"What did you wrote?"

"Help us, we are held hostage in the basement of Eric. Many of us are already dead. Please come. We beg you." I quoted. "Not very subtle, but we knew nothing else to think of. There didn´t fit much under the name list. "

Scott helped me out of the water and in a chair in the sun. Jeff handed my script. "Please continue."

"I woke up ...

_I woke up in a cabin. My hands and feet were tied together and I was lying on a filthy mattress._

_Eric paced back and forth in front of me. "I can´t take him with me. His picture is everywhere. But if I can´t have him, nobody can."_

_Somehow I had the feeling that it was about me. The head wound hurt but it was nothing compared to the pain in my knee. Even with the brace on I felt him. I must hit something._

_"Or he did it." Said a voice in my head. "So you can´t run of."_

_It didn´t matter now. Pain is pain. But somewhere that voice had a point. Now I couldn´t just walk out._

_In the distance, sirens were heard. _

_"No." He swore, he marched quickly to me and stroked me lovely through my hair. "I'm sorry. If I can´t have you no one can. Certainly not Jeff. "_

"Jeff? As in Dad? "Virgil asked surprised. "Why is that?"

I looked at Jeff when I replied to Virgil's question. "You were maybe his business partner but also its biggest competitor." I said. "In his eyes I was worth much money. He would not just deliver. "I turned the page. "To me smoke ..."

_Around me I smelled gasoline. Eric opened the door and lit a match. Again he looked at me. "I'm sorry. Really." But I didn´t see it in his eyes. And then he threw the match at the ground._


	11. the rescue

**_DISQLAIMER_**

* * *

_Flames spread fast through the room. _

_Immediately I knew that this was the end. There was only thing I could hope for, that the rest were safe. That this was worth it. That the boys were going home.  
_

_It was so warm, the fire ate the door and I couldn't stand up.  
_

_With my hands on my back, I tried to crawl away from the fire. I was so scared. _

_For years I knew that at any time, it could be over. I wasn't afraid of death, it was something that I came in touch with every day. _

_But I didn't wanted... I wasn't ready to go now.  
_

_Against my better judgment in I began to scream at the top of my lungs. It was something I had learned over the years. If it seems hopeless. Try to have hope. There is always something. Find a special place and go there. _

_The smoke became thicker and thicker and there were black spots on my vision. Even though everything was brightly lit by the fire. This was the end. _

"_KEEP HOLDING ON!" my dad's voice called in my ear. "DON'T YOU DARE TO GIVE UP!" But I was too weak. _

_Just before I wanted to close my eyes, a man came to the door. He held a cloth over his mouth and looked around.  
_

_"Help!" I squeaked. It became more difficult to breathe with every breath.  
_

_The man saw me and came running towards me. Without much effort he lifted me in his arms and carried me out._

_I was saved._

_Outside we both started coughing. In the distance was called that the ambulance was on its way. The man, with me still in his arms, got on the floor with me on his lap.  
_

_"Everything all right?" He coughed questioningly. I nodded. There was silence while we tried to catch your breath. "I'm Jasper. What is your name?"  
_

_"Boy." Tears began to flow. My chains were loosened and I pulled my arms around Jasper. "Help me. He wants to kill me." I cried.  
_

_"Who?" He asked, but I couldn't do anything but cry. "I got you. Nobody is going to hurt you while I'm here." A bit clumsy, he began rocking me back and forth. It helped and I calmed down. _

_The ambulance arrived and a man came to us.  
_

_"He needs a hospital." he said. "If you can bring him to the ambulance."  
_

_"Good." Jasper nodded. He pulled me up and I grabbed his shirt firmly. He saved me. I trusted him. But the rest... Eric had so many people in his power._

_Carefully he lifted me on the gurney but I held on to him with all my strength. What wasn't a lot._

_"No." I begged. "Please. Don't leave me alone. "  
_

_"Hey. Look at me." My eyes touched his. This was the first time I saw him. His hair was becoming gray, blue eyes looked worried and his friendly face was black from the smoke. He wore a suit, like the one that my father wore at the funeral of my mother. Not one for his work. "I'm not leaving you. Okay? You got to trust me. But I must lay you down in the ambulance. You can hold my hand all the way. I'm not going anywhere. "  
_

_With his hand clasped in mine we started the journey to hospital. Along the way I got a kind of anesthetic injected for my knee that made __me sleepy.  
_

_"Go to sleep Buddy. I'm here when you wake up." Whispered Jasper and I closed my eyes._

_I woke up in a white hospital room. Jasper stood in the doorway talking with a group of men.  
_

_"He's disappeared without a trace. Nobody has seen or heard from him but I don't believe that." Jasper said, pulling his hand through his grayish hair.  
_

_"Why?" Asked a unknown man.  
_

_"Money. Don't you think he has bought off a few people. "  
_

"_Eric." I said. The group turned immediately to me. "He had a plan. I don't know where he is, but he's going to do it again. You have to help those boys. "  
_

_"What's he gonna do, Boy?" Jasper came to the edge of my bed and sat at my feet. __"Can you tell us exactly what happened to you in that cabin?"_

_"It goes a bit further back than the cabin." I said and looked at my hands. The print of the ropes were still there. The needle of the IV was in and my skin was covered in bruises.  
_

_"You can tell us." Gently he squeezed my leg. "I'll protect you."  
_

_"He is after me. I'm sixteen and I know I can't live on my own. But if Eric is still on free feet's. I'm not going home. I can't jeopardize my family to any danger. They've moved on with their lives and I don't want to ruin that." To me this was the only thing I have in my power. "As long as Eric is free, I'm not safe anywhere. But if he thinks I'm dead he might let my family alone." I raised my hand, without IV, out. "I'll tell you everything, just you and no one else. I'll testify if you have Eric if I have to. But until Eric is behind bars, my family can't know I'm alive. "_

_Unsure Jasper grabbed my hand. "Deal."  
_

_The rest of the group walked out under the watchful eye of Jasper and me. The last one closed the door behind him.  
_

_"What exactly happend?" Jasper asked taking mijn hand in his and gently squeezed it._

_"First you must know that boy isn't my real name." I began. "They've given it to me when I was just abducted. A few weeks after my tenth birthday."  
_

_I told him everything. More than I've described in this book. He recorded everything on his mobile and we were two days busy with mentioning to every detail. All names of the children who had been with me, people who know what happend. _

_The parents could now at least get some closure. They mostly got the body recovered but never heard the story behind it. After a few weeks, I was discharge of the hospital. Jasper was working hard to get me into a protection program and searching for Eric who was still missing. In those two weeks I have looked up the boys parents to write them a letter. Always under heavy guard of one or two marshals. _

_Some parents, of boys I really got to know, I visited to tell how brave he had been. How they helped the rest._

_The parents of the first Aiden, I could tell that he hadn't suffered when he died. He fell asleep with a smile on his face knowing that he will see his parents. He died with his faith still standing. _

_All the parents I've spoken to were so grateful that they began to cry. Apparently the don't knowing was the hardest._

My eyes met with those of the rest. One by one I looked at them and saw that I had hit a sensitive nerve. As last I looked into those of John, where the tears were clearly visible.

But I still could not involve my family in this. How hard the not knowing part was. They wouldn't even recognize me and then they would suddenly need to go into a protection program? How hard I needed them. I can't do this to them.

_Because I was still under eighteen, I wasn't allowed in the protection program by myself._

_Eventually it was decided that I would continue to live with Jasper. He was divorced but still lived in a big house. It was adapted for my crutches that I needed after my last 'accident' and for the first time in six years, I had the feeling that I had a safe home._  
_My name had to be changed again. If I called myself the name my parents gave me, people will eventually discover who I really am. And every time I heard Boy, I jumped scared._

_This time I chose my own name. Brian, the name meant hill or the strong one Jasper explained to me. According to him, fit it me well._

* * *

**_thanks for all the reviews.  
And please report mistakes so I can fix them XD_**


	12. The new family

**DISQLAIMER**

"Wait. What's your first name? "Scott looked at me intently. "I mean the name your parents gave you. And why did you kept Brian?"

"That comes later in the story. But first we'll eat. "

My brace was back again. Totally clean and I tried to get him on my knee. "If you go ahead to the dining room. I'll be right there. "

Scott left hanging back just like John. "John I help this time. Go to the rest. " He ordered.

"No. I´ll ..." John began.

I stopped the bickering by raising my hand . "Never mind John. I think Scott has it figured out. Don't you? "

Scott's mouth fell open and he faced John. "You knew?"

"I told you that I would be in trouble for this?" John said and handed me my shirt. "I knew after lunch. I was there in the kitchen."

"Why?" Scott started.

With a sigh, I took off my locket. "For Brian and Lucy. " I said and showed the two boys the photo. "And because it's time to solve everything. I don't want to feel guilty if I see your pictures in the papers. Because I know what has happened with your little brother and you don't. "

Scott hugged me without saying anything. Just like with John he showed some tears.

Now my brace was in his place, I could just walk. Between the two, I walked inside. "The rest should also find out by themselves. It will not be long, I think." I warned the two boys. "just don't say anything."

"Word of honor." they said. In the dining room they seemed annoyed about the fact than I sat down between Virgil and Gordon.

"Can you continue at dinner?" Asked Gordon on my left. "I want to know the end."

'Sure.' I put the script down next to my plate. "The first time ..."

* * *

_The first time I met Beth, the seventeen year old daughter of Jasper, I was scared to death of her. I was on the couch, asleep, when suddenly I heard screaming._

_"And why? It's my choice!" She shouted. "You can´t make me. I'm seventeen! If I say I'm not gonna live with that jerk in one house, then I not gonna live with that asshole. "_

_"It's your mother's boyfriend. Give him a chance."_

_"Why can´t I just stay here?" Was shouted angrily._

_"I have a guest." Jasper said fiercely. I crawled together. Shouting people are never good. The shrink calls it PTSD. I couldn´t care how it is called. I'm just scared._

_"You too? I can´__t believe that my parents have both a life and I-... "The voice stopped. I pulled my right leg up and hit my arms around it. The tears began to form in my eye corners. I was a man damn it. I shouldn´t cry or be scared because people raised there voice._

_Jasper saw me hidding and he put his arm around me. "B, you don´t need to be afraid. This is my daughter Beth. She won´t hurt you. She is living with my ex and is just coming over for a visit. It's all good. You're safe. I´m here and no one comes past me."_

_I raised my head. "Hey." Beth whispered and held out her hand in greeting. "I'm Beth."_

_'Bo ... Brian." I recovered myself quickly. I didn´t come across weak so I hoisted myself up, wiped the tears away and took the hand. "I'm sorry that I've caught your dad away from you. If you want I'll go away. "_

_"Doesn´t matter. He's big and fat enough to share. I'm sorry that I´ve scared you." She looked back and forth between me and Jasper. "Are you some kind of brother to me now?" she asked and sat on the other side of the couch at my feet._

_"Sort of." I said with a shy smile._

_"Brian is staying here until his kidnapper is arrested. He´s threatening him and he can not go home. I offered that he can stay here until it is safe to return."_

_"Okay." Beth bit her lip. I always did that when I had to think. "Are you all ready been outside? It's a nice neighborhood. "_

_"I'm not sure if that…" Began Jasper._

_"Only a little walk outside. We´ll sit in the garden. You can see us all the time. And you can use some sunlight. "She said with a slight smile tapping on my nose. "Then at least I can properly apologize for scaring you because it looks like I´m staying for a while." She looked at her father, with warning. " maybe we can get to know each other."_

_Grateful I nodded. "That will be nice." And looked at Jasper for permission._

_"You stay in the garden." He warned, leaving the room. "I grab crutches for you."_

_"Crutches?" Beth asked, her eyes wandered to my leg. Her lips formed an O reaction until a smile appeared. "can you hop?" I nodded and Beth placed her arm around my waist. Outside she helped me on the big trampoline and came laying beside me. "I won´t ask what happened to you. But let's just standard stuff questions. Like ... What is your favorite color? "_

_The whole day we were lying in the sun on the trampoline. Days after Beth took me to see the world. She was in the final year of high school. During the day she attended classes and in the afternoon she came to pick me up._

_Jasper warned us never to far away and we had to call every half hour where we were._

_Then one day, a few weeks before my nineteenth birthday, Jasper came into my room. He sat at my bedside and said the three words that I was for years on. "We got him." All I could do was nodding and I turned around in fall asleep again._

_No nightmare´s this night._

_Eric was arrested and had __admitted __everything to the police. He was in jail awaiting for his trial._

_Because I had taken care of most of his inventions and actually was a kind of adopted, nobody knew what they should do about that. My family was still alive and I was adopted under a false name. But still, I got everything under Eric's name._

"So you're wealthier than us?" Scott asked with twinkling eyes. Everyone looked at him surprised. "It is well known that Jeff Tracy the richest man on earth because nobody knows who has inherited everything of Eric van der Waal.'

"That is true. Nobody has to know because, look at you, you have absolutely no privacy. I only need to open a newspaper and I read that John is almost married, Gordon, with his supermodel, has been to the beach, Scott and Virgil are together in New York. It seemed terrible. Continue with the story. Beth took ...

_Beth took me out to dinner to celebrate. She began to make plans because now that Eric was locked up I could visit my family._

_In the restaurant, I dropped on one knee and asked her to marry me. The same evening we married. I had spoken to Jasper before we, asked if it was okay and he had arranged everything. It was small. Only the three of us. I wore her surname for protection but now Beth was wearing mine. And I decided to take my own name back. "_

"Sir. Mrs.'s on the phone." Charlie came walked into the room.

"I'm sorry but this was it for today. Tomorrow the final chapters. Half past nine in the dining room. Then I start at breakfast."

I pushed myself up and walked after Charlie.


	13. The trail

**DISQLAIMER**

"Hey sweetie." Was said over the phone. "How are you? Do they know it yet?"

"John and Scott got it. The rest has suspicions, I think. How's it going? Can Jasper handle the little bits?"

"He gonna get it difficult when I´m going home. He misses you, enormously and is completely head over heels in love with the twins."

"Ask him if he´s coming with you. I´ll have my hands ful the next few days. Once the shock is dropped, they still gonna have a lot of questions. You can use all the help with the twins."

"That might not be a bad idea. I'm sure he will find it awesome. If he at least once get´s detached from his work. "

"Maybe you should explain to him what retirement means and grandpa." I laughed. "Give the twins a kiss from me."

"I will. Goodnight my love. "

"Good night, sweetheart." I put the phone down and went to the elevator. A stair I could manage with my brace but when I had to go too the third floor it was too heavy.

The elevator doors were almost closed Scott jumped inside.

"Yes?" I asked him with raised eyebrows.

"I´ve got some questions." He said and pressed the button for the third floor. "What is your favorite color?"

I smiled and looked at the ground. "What is this about?"

"It's just. You told us a very personal story. And I know nothing of you."

"Okay, we're going to ask and answer games. Come." I grabbed his hand and pulled him into my room. This afternoon I dressed myself in the room where we keep our spare clothes. This was the first time that someone from the Tracy's looked in my room.

On the wall hang a painting of Virgil. In the left corner stood a grand piano and the canopy bed was so big that four men could easily lying in there. There were pictures on the walls of both Beth's and my childhood. Before my abduction. Quickly I pulled him to the balcony.

"Charlie coming to bring some hot chocolate. You also want a glass?"

"Thank you." He said and I phoned down to make two of them.

"It works like this. If it´s a question, that still has to come in the book. I don´t answer it. Every question I answer I can ask you one back. You too can refuse if you want. Answer to your first question is blue, the color of the sea that is infinitely far. My turn, what's it like to live on a isolated island? "

"Usually fine. You don´t have problems with the press and you can do your own thing. Sometimes you go crazy because you have no one than your family around. My turn, favorite book? "

"Changes fast, usually the book I'm reading. But if I have to choose a book I must really say the rangers appearance Movie?"

"Certainly The Advangers. Best day of your life since the kidnapping?"

"Boring, the day my daughters were born. Duhh. Your stop word?"

"FAB. Favorite animal?"

"Certainly elephants, if I´m allowed to drive it at least."

It went on and on. The chocolate milk was already finished. We gave each other quick reply and tried as much as possible to store information. "What's it like to be a Thunderbird?" I asked.

His mouth fell open. 'How?'

"First answer my question. Then you can ask back. "

"Uhm. It is sometimes frightening. You don´t know if you all come back. We have already lost a brother and mother but it is good thing to do. We help people. How did you know? "

"That's told in the story. I won´t answer him therefore now." I stuck my tongue out. "Next question."

"That is so not fair." Scott whined. "Last question then. Then we really have to go to bed. Do you miss your family?"

I bit my lip. Slowly I nodded. "When I went visiting on all the boys and saw their family, how they were received back with open arms, I realized what I had missed out. When I decided to write this book to see if I could restore contact. I'm curious."

"Me too. The reaction will be emotional."

There was a awkward silence.

"Time to go to sleep." I Reported. "It's twelve o'clock. Morning at half past ten in the dining room." I chased Scott out of my room.

A few minutes later I was fast asleep.

* * *

At breakfast I went straight back to the story. "The house where I lived in for years ..."

_The house where I lived in for years, I let it immediately tearing it down. In order to erase all the sadness I let it build into a theme park. It turned out to be a fantastic investment._

_In my patents and the company itself seemed to be improving, money poured in. It wasn´t necessary for me to do just one thing. I spent my days in my drawing room working on new inventions._

_My twentieth birthday was just celebrated and the trial was getting closer. _

_Though there was enough evidence they had found in the house, they had asked me to testify. This was the first time that I had to face Eric._

_I wasn´t that little boy any more. Now I didn´t longer swallow those pills I grown. Because I ate more I no longer seemed so fragile. The sun made me less pale._

_Yet, when I walked into the room because it was my turn to testify, he recognized me immediately. "That's impossible!" He shouted. "I killed you! You were dead! I made sure of it! I KILLED YOU!" Three guards had to hold him down._

_Beth suddenly stood behind me and held my hand. Gently I squeezed it and let go and took the witness stand._

_On the screen were pictures off me when I just had been saved. Taken in the hospital. On a surveillance camera I saw how I gave a note to the guard and how Eric put his hand on my shoulder. Eric wasn´t very smart because in the house there were found videotapes of all the boys in the basement. You saw how we worked for Eric's company._

_It was hard to see that there are only two boys alive from the first 9 of the group. Kid had also to testify just like Liam. The rest knew nothing of that basement on. It took the jury ten minutes and then they came back out._

_"Guilty on all charges." Said one man._

_The court took a decision fast and hard. Eric received the death penalty. All people involved life long time in prison. But I didn´t want that._

_"Judge, if I may speak freely. Death, I wish to no one. Even not to a man like Eric. Let him live the rest of his life in prison. Just as I lived a big part of my life in prison."_

_Most people nodded approvingly at my words. My request was filed. Eric's sentence was reduce to three times lifetimes. No possibility of parole._

_The same evening, I started my first book. About a young girl who worked as a spy for the CIA. It became a bestseller and soon came out the second part. Writing helped me forget._

_I still had no contact with my biological family. For me it was silly to go home. "Hey, I'm your lost family member. I haven´t talked to you guys in a long time but I really miss you. I know you don´t recognize me because when I was held prisoner, I saw you. I am a free man for four years now but didn´t dare to come home. How are you all doing?"_

_I didn´t dare and the days moved on._

* * *

**_That book of a little girl in the CIA. I really wrote. It´s 278 pages long. _**

**_Please report the mistake´s so I can change them XD_**


	14. the closing

**DISQLAIMER **

**this is it... the last chapter, next will be a autors note.**

_Along with the writing I had found more hobbies to distract me from my family and other problems. Sailplane drive, motorcycling, piano playing, racing, swimming, but my favorite. Just making speed. It didn´t matter with what. It had to go fast on wide open spaces where nobody wanted or couldn´t stop me._

_One day I was flying to a small village to see a house I wanted to buy, a farm. I was alone because Beth had to arrange something at work. I was barely ten minutes there when the dam broke._

_As fast as I could with my knee, I climbed on a roof. The water hit with waves over the roofs and I could barely hold on to the chimney. Sadly I thought that finally after all it would be the end and was wondering if I would see my mother as Aiden always said._

_Suddenly there was a man who grabbed me around my waist. "Need a lift?" He asked, and together we went to the green Thunderbird 2._

_"V" began to investigate injuries while another operator flew his aircraft. "Your knee doesn´t look good but I see that it´s an old injury. We bring you to the hospital anyway to be sure. Can we call your parents? "He asked._

_"I don´t have contact with them." I said. "None of my family really."_

_"This is a second chance to make it right." Said V. "I know how hard it is to miss family members. Whatever it is, sometimes the only thing family wants is to have you back. It doesn´t matter how." Around his neck hung a necklace. On that hung a name. Alan._

Everyone in the group froze. Virgil hit his hand covering his face. Gordon groaned and Virgil hit hard against his arm and whispered, "Loser." John looked very clearly NOT at me, Scott's mouth hung almost to the ground and Jeff seemed in shock.

"Do not worry. I won´t tell anyone. I told you that you played a part." I said casually with a smile on my lips. "I took ..."

_I took the advice of V. Back home I started this book. I hope that when my family read these words on paper they realize that I never wanted to do this to them. That I missed them and I hope that they can forgive me._

_To write this book was very difficult. Harder than any other thing I did in my life. Two years later I deleted everything again because nothing in the right words on paper came. Sometimes I thought back to moments and began to cry so hard that I couldn´t continue working._

_I was twenty-two when Beth became sick. I took her to the hospital and she went along only to please me. There we got incredible news._

_Although several doctors had told me the hormone prut had become sterile, Beth was pregnant. Of twins. And I was the father. It couldn´t be anyone else, We were just came back from a three month vacation on a tropical island with no other people around us._

_Now I really didn´t knew what to do. I couldn´t face my father with a pregnant woman, who was my wife. I just couldn´t. But still wrote this book._

_These last lines I write two days after the birth of my two beautiful children. I called my daughter to my mother, bringer of light and my old name which meant handsome. My son I gave my self chosen name what means the strength and I gave him my fathers name what means to divine peace. Maybe if I ever have enough guts to write my father, that he became grandfather. He would be honored that I named my baby boy after him. I hope. But I think that's a whole other story._

I closed the book and looked at the rest.

Like if it was arranged Beth came in the door with a baby in each arm.

"I'm home!" She yelled and kissed me lightly on my lips. "They've missed you." Carefully she laid one of the babies in my arms. I looked at the face of my beautiful baby-boy.

Scott was standing right next to me. "May I." And he held his arms open.

Beth looked shocked but handed him one of the babies in his arms anyway. Scott looked at the baby-girl that looked so much like my mother.

John got my baby boy and smiled as one small hand grapped his finger. "He really looks like his grandfather." He said with a small smile, eyes on Jeff. "He really does."

Jeff looked tenderly at the scene not seeing the look john send him. "What are their names?"

With a bright smile I looked him in the eyes. "Brian Jeff Jasper Tracy and Lucy Elisabeth Alan Tracy. Brian to his grandfather Jeff Tracy and Jasper and Lucy at her grandmothers Lucy Cranewold-Tracy and Elisabeth, Beth´s mother. And after me." Gordon and Virgil's mouth fell open. "Congratulations grandpa." I said and grabbed Beth's hand.

No wit comes.

It was deathly quiet. Until Gordon laughed. "This is so logical and yet I so didn´t see it coming. Scott was the one you saw at the party and John has seen you under the kitchen table. You came back our secret when you talked to V, or better said to Virgil. But seriously. I saw it coming. "He hugged me tightly. "It's so good to have you back Bro." He whispered in my ear. "the terrible two is nothing on my own."

Virgil came afterwards. He also hugged me tightly. "I knew it. I knew it. You're not dead. I said it but they did not believe me. I knew it. Why didn´t you tell me in the Thunderbird?"

When he let me go I stood before my father. He was pale, all the blood drawn away from his face and I asked if he was okay. Immediately he hugged me tightly. "I'm a Grandpa." He whispered. "And my son stands before me, breathing, alive and healthy. I´m the happiest man on earth. "

"I've missed you." I whispered.

"Me too Ally. So bad. "Was there whispered in my ear. My heart was beating freely for the first time in thirteen years, no fear, no guilt, Not anymore.

I was complete.

* * *

**So this was it. There will be one more chapter where I´m gonna describe a few story´s. Tell me which one you´ll like the most.**


	15. VOTE PLEASE!

Ideas for my next story.

You can vote in the poule on my site or revieuw or send me a mail with your choice. Just let me know!

#1 Alan is ill. No one of his brothers answered the Phone, his dad tells him that he should solve it himself. If someone supports him and offered him a new definition of family , when Gordon says something stuppid and it can´t take back. Will they loose Alan forever?  
No happy ending. crossover with Grey's Anatomy.

#2 After the events with the Hood. Alan gets pushed further and further away from his family by his family. This story takes place years later. Alan is doing finals at high school and his best friend dies. As things aren´t as seems it, as Alan must run for his life and one brother comes along on a quest on life and death. Discovers that brother that little brothers don´t stay little forever and there is more behind Alan than you see at first sight. Can one Tracy convince Alan to stay or will push the rest Alan in their unknowingly completely away.

#3 One year ago Alan disappeared in thin air. Jeff think´s about it allot. In NY a little boy has no name, no memorries. He just woke up ten month´s ago with no memory, his body broken. Living with only children in an abandoned hospital, he tries to make from life what he can make. Everything goes well until a man takes the hospital hostage and memorries are coming back. But memories are not always pleasant.

#4 Alan feels like an outsider in his own family, he is still treated as a baby by his big brothers. Because he doesn´t want too much "baby attention." He wants to hide the fact that he is ill and start to feel worse. Until he falls into the pool. Scott dives after him and drags him to the side. After a quick trip to the hospital. (full panic mode) Alan is taken in for a few tests. Bad guy´s takes him and Alan (still unconscious) disappears. That evening comes a letter in with demands.


End file.
